Sugar Rush: Turbo Strikes Back
by ShadowLink108
Summary: Sugar Rush Speedway wasn't the only game Turbo had infected. He didn't learn hacking and reprogramming by himself. He wasn't alone in his quest to conquer other games either, for he had an accomplice unexpected. Now, lost and missing, his friends have come to find him, and exact their vengeance.
1. Why So Serious?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release. Yes, I reused this from Hero's Duty.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: WHY SO SERIOUS?

Among the crowds of kids and teenagers, one person didn't quite fit in. Even though it was hot and sunny outside, he was covered up and layered head to toe. His black Sorel winter boots and black fleece jacket made him stand out, though no one paid much mind to him. The stranger was walking around, deciding which game he would play next. Among the classics like Pac-Man and Street Fight to more modern games like Time Crisis and Hero's Duty. His eyes drifting from one game to another, passing by kids and brushing aside rowdy teenagers. He had much more interesting consoles games at home he could play, until his eyes caught it.

"I found you," he whispered to himself.

Vacant, he sat down into the bucket seat, bringing his legs into the pedals. Bright and florescent pink, the chibi-style characters, the ridiculous uses of sugar as cars and landscapes. The signature J-pop song playing in the background, he found it. Reaching into his pocket, he deposited eight quarters into the machine.

"Welcome to Sugar Rush Speedway. Please select your character!" The MC voice announced.

Before him was nine, colorful girls. He smiled to himself, reciting their names as the cursor drive across them. Putting on driving gloves, and wrapped his hands around the steering wheel.

"Minty Zaki, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Candlehead..."

Tilting the wheel as much, the cursor selecting the bottom row

"Snowanna Rainbeau, Taffyta Muttonfudge, and..." He chuckled to himself, "Princess Vanellope von Schweetz."

Holding there, he looked into her eyes.

"Princess von Schweetz. The fastest racer this side of the Whack-a-Mole."

Looking at Taffyta, "I bet you two really hate each other's guts. You don't have to smile under pretense for me."

Taffyta and Vanellope smiles dimmed a bit, their eyes betraying a twinge of surprise.

"I wonder whatever happened to King Candy. He was my second favorite character, not quite the illustrious lollipop Taffyta. Both of you displayed quite a competitive thirst."

Leaning in closer to the screen, upfront and personal with Vanellope.

"I really hate you, Vanellope. You may have the crowds' favor, but you are nothing more than a glitch in the system."

She flinched, cheer drained from her eyes, her plastic smile futile to uphold any more pretense with this Player.

"I think I'll go with Taffyta. She has much more skill then you cheater. I bet you can't even win a race with spasming out on screen. Not fair, is it Taffyta?"

Pressing the button, Taffyta was selected, but she wasn't doing her route dance and pose. Dumbstruck by this Player's creepy behavior. Who talks to video game characters?

"You should be the princess, not this tacky impostor."

Vanellope clenched her teeth, hands chocking the steering wheel.

"I hope I didn't offend your highness, glitch!"

Vanellope anger gave way to worry. Why was he calling her a glitch? Nervously shifting about in her racing kart, she was losing focus.

"I bet with King Candy ruled, he was a marvelous leader. Gaining public cheer, enforcing the law, and maybe even reprogramming his appearance."

Terror struck, a icy shiver crept along Vanellope's spine. Cold sweat, pale eyes, her heart skipped a beat. What did he say?

"I told him, you must eliminate the source code completely if you ever want to run unopposed. He didn't listen to me, he always was so impatient and demanding, wasn't he Vanellope?"

The race was about to start.

"I told him erasing everyone's memory wasn't enough. Leave nothing to chance, and to destroy the Princess Vanellope von Schweetz. Oh, I'm so sorry. I much be mistaken, your not a princess anymore, are you President?"

The race started, but nobody moved. Everyone was petrified by this Player. Who _was_ he? How did he know about King Candy's rule? How did he know about Vanellope?

"I'm not a glitch. I just got pixelexia!" He said, mimicking Vanellope's voice.

Muttering began amongst the racers.

"Don't let me interrupt your racing. Go on, floor it, or I'll unplug this machine right now!" He grunted through his teeth.

Scared to death, they all floored the gas pedal, not out of any desire to win, but to run away from this stranger. As Vanellope was about to shift into gear, Taffyta got out of her kart.

"What are you doing?" Vanellope cried.

Taffyta looked up at the screen.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

"Get back in your seat, Muttonfudge, before I call Mr. Litwak to post your game out of order. You would want to pull a stunt like Turbo did years ago.

Gasping, Taffyta white gloved hands cover her mouth.

"Taffyta, get back before anyone sees us!" Vanellope said.

"That's right, take yours orders from the president. Not like you can do anything about it. I heard she was considering executing you."

Neither Taffyta or Vanellope moved.

"I know what you did to King Candy. I know what happened to this game long ago. I know who King Candy really was, it's so...turbo-tastic!"

Vanellope and Taffyta screamed. Catching the ears of those nearby, Taffyta and Vanellope hoped into their karts. The stranger floored the gas pedal.

"What was that?" Somebody asked.

"Oh, it was House of the Dead 4! It's behind this machine," He replied.

Deterring the curious, the stranger continued racing in the game. It was a good thing the Player was controlling Taffyta, because she felt faint and didn't have it in her to hit the gas pedal. Vanellope, on the other hand, was trying her best to run away from the Player.

After a long race, Taffyta came twelfth place behind Vanellope. It turns out Rancis placed first, but everyone was scared and confused why Taffyta and Vanellope was so far behind. The game was over, he removed his left glove to deposited eight more quarters. This time, he just stared at the select screen.

The no longer bright and cheery Sugar Rush racers was staring back in at him in fear and trembling. He gave off a maniacal chuckle, glass on chalkboard grating.

"Why...so...SERIOUS?" He continued chuckling, "Let's put a smile on that face!"

They looked as Mr. Litwak passed by Sugar Rush. Faking a smile as plastic as they could, trying to deter suspicion from their game.

"I know what happened to Turbo. You and the wrecking guy deleted him. I swear to you right now President Vanellope. I will have my revenge."

Looking over his shoulder, staring back at Fix-It Felix.

"I hear that game is thirty years old. It would be such a shame if anything bad happened to it..."

"NO!" Vanellope cried.

Immediately selecting a character a random, the screen changed from character to track selection. People wondering who said that. Picking a random course, his eyes dimmed to a dark glare.

"You think your world is safe. It is all an lie, a blissfully ignorant fantasy you tell yourselves to feel better. I know you were a glitch once who couldn't escape. I can arrange that fate for you again. One last thing, before I leave. Do you think after thirty years, a Konami arcade game was the best Turbo could do? Do you think this was the only game he infected? I think not. And he's not alone. You can run, but you can't hide, Vanellope. We're coming to get you! Have a nice day."

As the race began, he abandoned his game. The stranger made his way towards the bathroom. He found her. After years of searching, he found Turbo, only to find out the news of his defeat. In the empty men's room, he sat inside one of the stalls, closing the door behind him. He grabbed out his PS Vita, turning on the game. Inserting a disc of Sugar Rush Ultimate, he thumbed his way to the character select screen.

"I found her," he said.

Looking ecstatic, the Sugar Rush racer brandish a menacing grin, "Thank you, Joshua!"

"I warned her. Everything is going according to plan. I have a part time job working here in Litwak's. She'll never know what hit her, Amber!"

"I want you to promise me you'll tear her world apart!"

In the stall, the both of them shared in anticipation.

"I promise you, my love, your grievance shall be avenged!"

* * *

**Author's note: This is be shorter than my other project "Hero's Duty." About twelve or thirteen chapters. I promise frequent updates, and as always: Tell me what you think. Comment below and let me know!**


	2. Vanellope's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, the respective video game characters used in this story in any way. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney, and all video game characters belong to their respective owners (Nintendo, Sony Entertainment, Square Enix, Bungie Studios, Electronic Arts, etc). This work is a non-profit, fan-based story (fan fiction). Please support the official release. Yes, I reused this from Hero's Duty.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: VANELLOPE'S NIGHTMARE

Litwak's Arcade was closed. The kids were shepherded out, all of the quarters collected, and shop was locked up for the night. Empty parking lot, with nothing but title screens playing in the background. It was dark inside the arcade, but it was not entirely empty. A girl in a green hoodie was bound to a chair, with duct tape over her mouth, being dragged across the room by a slender man. The girl was struggling and fidgeting around, while the man continued dragging her until reaching the centre of the arcade, turning the chair facing Fix-It Felix, Jr.

Stripping the duct tape abruptly from the girls mouth, the man stared manically with his sulphur yellow eyes.

"I have you now, Vanellope! And there is no one here to save you," the man said, turning to face Fix-It Felix, "not even your beloved Ralph."

"I hate you! Turbo!" Vanellope hissed.

The crazed, delusional racer from Turbo Time rested his hands on Vanellope's shoulders. From behind he leaned in closer to her left ear.

"Look you little glitch! I have spend many months trying to conquer one simple little arcade game, to have control over one world! This is my world, damn it, my world! You can't have it anymore, and I'm not going to little some snot nosed brat like you ruin everything I've worked so hard to usurp from you!" Turbo hissed into her ear.

"Stink brain! Like some loser like you could ever have my game. You are not going to steal my ability to race from me! I've had enough of a jerk like you, creepy Turbo!"

"I should have wipe you out from the game's code! I should have erased you from existence permanently! I should have listen to him!"

"Him?" Vanellope asked.

"Do you think a Konami arcade game was the best I could do over thirty years. I appreciate the special attention I got from Taffyta, but honestly that place is littered with useless bratty children. I mean come on, four of them are recolors!"

Turbo's teeth clenched tightly, standing to his full height, he muttered through his teeth, "I will make you pay! You took everything away from me, you couldn't leave well enough alone could you, you little glitch? I don't care if your on the cover art, you shouldn't even exist! I wish you weren't even born, you bratty cry baby!"

Vanellope's struggle uselessly in her chair. Turbo left out in the back.

"I do belong in the game! I deserve to race with my friends you stole from me, erasing their memories and making them turn on me! How could delude yourself to thinking that's right, Turbo! I'm only a little girl! Do you know the pain and suffering you've put me through all these years! I was humiliated constantly by Taffyta and her lackeys Candlehead and Rancis! I was banished in exile, left alone to starve and decay in dusty old cave!"

Tears flowed down Vanellope's face. Soft whimpering, pursing her lips in sour expression.

"I was alone...I was alone...I...I...felt so worthless...I..."

Vanellope gave into her deep abiding sorrow. A fresh well of pain erupted from a hidden spot in her heart. Loudly did she cry, helplessly bounded to a chair, alone in the darkness, without a friend to comfort her. All those nights she cried herself to sleep, almost beginning to feel ashamed of herself. What did she do to deserve such malicious bullying from the others.

"I love the sound of your pain! It's such beautiful music to my ears!" Turbo called out in the back.

"DAMN YOU, TURBO!" Vanellope cried out, "I hate you so much! I hope you died slowly in the fires of Coca Cola Mountain! I really hate you so much! I want you to suffer, suffer pain and misery as I have...suffered...all these..."

In her screaming, deep pain well from within. Like a sharp knife, digging deep inside her chest that started to rotate. Twisting and swirling, fiery rage began boiling within. Teeth clenched, eyes shut tight, veins popping out, Vanellope squirmed in her chair growling. Her hands gripped, nails clawing into her palms. She roared out furious screams.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! DAMN YOU, TURBO! DAMN YOU!" She screamed.

Vanellope's face was a deep red, tears evaporated from her rage. Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the arcade. Turbo relished in her pain and misery. He feed off her weeping tears like fine wine and her defiant rage like fresh meat. In sadist glee, Turbo in crazed smile emerged from dark shadows, black iron crow bar in hand dragging across the floor, with a wooden bat in the other hand over her shoulder.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" He said in rapid succession.

Vanellope glared directly at Turbo. Turbo return a menacing grin.

"Oh, Vanellope! I love your anger and selfish, bratty tantrums. What's the use of winning if I can't rub my victory and wealth in someone's face. Especially someone I stole and usurp it from! That's the reason I kept you alive! Death is too easy way out. A long life of misery and despair, so much so that you begin to lose hope. Cherishing your anger and grief as your cruel companions. I especially like when you're alone in darkness and humiliation, to suffer in unheard silence for all time, I love it so much!" Turbo said, giggling to himself in that last part.

"DAMN YOU, TURBO!" Vanellope yelled.

In sadistic glee transformed into ugly, malevolent fury. Fire of equal wrath beamed from his eyes.

"Curse you, Vanellope von Schweetz! This arcade was so to be my world! Under my absolute control! I will make you pay by tearing your world apart! Losing everything you loved much dear...starting with that dumb, savage beast Ralph!" Turbo said, turning to Fix-It Felix, Jr.

"NO!" Vanellope cried, "Please...please don't do this...please, Turbo..."

"What's it to you?" He asked.

"I'll give you everything! My crown, my kingdom, my glitching ability, I'll even give up racing, just please don't take Ralph away from me! Please, he's all the family I truly have! He's my best friend, I love him! Please, Turbo! I love Ralph...so...much!" Vanellope plead.

Looking one last time into her eyes, his sadistic grin returned.

"Thank you for showing me how much pain this with cost you! I want to see that fiery spirit die! I want to see the light leave you eyes! The joy disappear forever! I WANT YOU TO SUFFER MY FURY FOR TAKING WHAT'S MINE! I AM THE KING! I AM THE STAR RACE! THIS IS MY WORLD! MY WORLD! AND IF I CAN'T HAVE IT, NO ONE CAN! I DESTROYED ROAD BLASTERS! I WILL NOW DESTROY YOU!" Turbo roared.

He let go of the bat, wrapping his tight grip around the black iron crow bar. Winding back, raised up in a high stance, ready to crash down on helpless little Ralph.

"NO! KING CANDY! PLEASE DON'T! NO!" She panicked, for one last time she let all of her desperation all out.

"I AM GOING TO WRECK IT!" Turbo roared.

With a heavy blow, the crow bar smashed through the cabinet box, causing the TV monitor to explode in bright sparks. Wooden chips flying away.

"NO! PLEASE STOP IT!"

Turbo continued savagely whaling on the arcade cabinet, sloppy blows crashing into the circuitry and the coin box. He smashed, hard and faster, on Fix-It Felix, Jr.

"STOP IT! NO, STOP!"

With one last blow, he throw down the crow box, splitting the bottom cabinet into hundreds of pieces. Wires, metal gears, glass, wooden, and circuit boards exploded, scattering all across the arcade floor. Heavy panting, Turbo dropped to heavy iron onto the floor. A deeply disturbed Turbo with laughing in such evil glee. Twirling around to face Vanellope, he skipped along the way towards her. Grabbing a knife, he cut her loose.

"TURBOTASTIC!" He cheered.

Vanellope snapped. She fell to the ground, on her knees. Crawling towards the destroy arcade game, she couldn't manage to squeak a whisper. In shock, she was trembling so much, she couldn't keep still. Reaching the pile of wreckage, a grabbed a piece with Ralph's eight bit face on it. She dropped to her side, curling into a fetal position. She was broken down completely. She let out on last scream! A loud, glass on chalkboard cry into the darkness for as long as her tiny voice could handle before it became too coarse to does so anymore. Turbo's laughter was drowned out by her screams. Her voice was shot. Turbo stood over a catatonic Vanellope, large laughters echoed in the background.

* * *

Vanellope erupted violently, letting out a life threatening scream. Everyone woke up, scrambling out of bed. In cold sweat, she violently trembling, shaking under her blanket. Taffyta and Candlehead came up to Vanellope.

"What's wrong?" Taffyta asked.

"What happen?" Candlehead asked.

Gloyd, Swizzle, and Rancis came barging in through the doors. The girls screamed at the boys.

"This is the girls' room!" Minty yelled.

"Get out!" Jubileena cried.

Pillows following by something hard thrown by Taffyta bombarded the boys, stumbling out of the girls' sleep over. The girls surrounding Vanellope, gathered in a circle.

"What happened, Vanellope?" Taffyta asked again.

"A nightmare. It was Turbo. He was destroying the arcade." She said.

They all gasped, some of them covering the mouths.

"Ralph is safe, Vanellope!" Candlehead said.

"Turbo is dead." Jubileena said.

"No one is going to hurt you!" Minty said.

"What about _him_?" Vanellope asked.

In silence, they all shuttered. The creepy player from a few days ago, the guy who know about the arcadians being alive. Spilling intimate secrets and details about the arcade and Vanellope's life. His death threat to Vanellope's safety. Everyday, how could they forgot _him_.

"We haven't seen him in a few days." Crumbelina said.

"What about him knowing about Turbo? What about his confessing about teaching him code hacking? I'm so scared, I can't get a good nights sleep," Vanellope said.

Everyone shared in Vanellope's fear. None of them could sleep apart from each other. It was Minty's idea was sleep over together in one room. Without the boys of course, they slept outside the hall keeping guard.

"I don't know, Vanellope," Jubileena said.

"Someone please help me up," Vanellope said.

Taffyta and Candlehead grabbed her hands, pulling Vanellope up.

"I going to go see Ralph."

"But what about the arcade opening in a few hours?" Crumbelina asked.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be back," Vanellope said.

Everyone in concern watched Vanellope leave the room. As she passed the boys, Rancis got up and approached her.

"Is everyone okay, Van?" Rancis asked.

Falling into his shoulders, she left out tears.

"I so scared of that Player. He knows about Turbo. He knows about everything, and he's going to hurt me," Vanellope said.

"Look, no one's is going to hurt you. We are all here to protect you!" Swizzle said.

"What about him unplugging the game?" She asked.

"We'll sleep closer to the exit. We're all fast enough to evacuate, right?" Gloyd said.

The boys wrapped around Vanellope giving her a bear hug.

"I just don't want to...If only I could...I don't know," Vanellope said.

In the palace of Sugar Rush, everyone was around their beloved president. All of them sincerely gave their support in her time of need. Everyone was scared of the Player, but there was no much any of them could do about him.

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter turned out too dark than I intended. But I was listening to "Pride" and "Beyond The Walls" from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Tell me what you think, comment below and let me know.**


End file.
